


Reactions

by GeorgeFredSlytherin



Series: Pictures [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Again, Emotions, Five and Klaus, Gen, I keep crying, Klaus and his siblings, Klaus helps out, reactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgeFredSlytherin/pseuds/GeorgeFredSlytherin
Summary: Reactions





	Reactions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I’m trying to find some fanfic that doesn’t swear. TUA doesn’t seem to have ANY. If you guys have some, please comment one or whatever. Contact me. Please?

Diego is the first person he shows the pictures to – Other then Ben of course. It’s after Mom’s funeral. Pogo had said he couldn’t find her in time. Her power core was completely depleted. The funeral is the exact opposite of Dad’s. It is sunny and beautiful, where Reginald’s had been gray. That doesn’t change the fact however, that all of their faces are wet.  
When it’s over, Klaus asks Diego to come with him. Diego snaps at him, but goes anyway. When he’s sitting down in Klaus’ room, Klaus pulls out a picture. It’s a snapshot of Diego with Mom. He is reading to her, and she is looking at him. Just looking. There is a sense of peace around the picture as Mom looks at her son with pride and love.  
Diego’s face is wet again, even though he refuses to admit it. Klaus is the one who leaves the room. Diego needs the time alone. Before he goes, Diego tries to hand back the picture. Klaus waves it away. The picture is rightfully his brother’s. He has copies of most of them anyway.

He finds Luther in the same window as his original picture. He doesn’t even look at his brother as he asks him, "Am I heartless? Allison and Vanya…" Klaus goes to get his picture and shows it to him. "You have more heart than anyone I know," He says. Luther doesn’t cry. He doesn’t offer to give the picture back either. Klaus isn’t surprised. He’s not offended either.

It is when Klaus notices Vanya receding into herself that he pulls her upstairs. The argument had grown heavy, and Klaus had seen Vanya bite her lip, like she usually does before she bursts, but instead she had sunk into herself. They argue anyway. What’s the point, if they won’t listen?  
"This is the point," he says, taking out the pictures. The one he thrusts in her face is of her as she walks away. She is smiling and confident and free. "Who cares about them? " He asks. "This is about you." Vanya cries. When he begs her to try, she says she will, as long as he does too. Only Vanya. She tries to force the picture back on him, but he won’t let her.

Klaus had never expected to share any of his pictures with Five. After all, Five might not kill him, but Klaus was pretty sure he would still instigate some nasty bodily harm. When he finds Five in his room with an opened box and several pictures scattered around him, he freezes. Five looks up at him. "I didn’t think anyone noticed," he says, and Klaus looks down at the picture of Five painting over his walls. "Of course we notic-" but Five interrupts him. "Not that. This." He pushes forward the picture of him, standing quietly in front of Luther. Protecting him. Klaus doesn’t know how to answer that, so he just nods.  
There is a long silence, broken by Five’s voice. "The footage from that night, what did you do with it?" He asks. "I deleted it," Klaus answers, and at the look on Five’s face he shrugs. "It was too personal." He says.  
When Klaus looks back at Five, something has changed. Instead of just seeing the boy in front of him, suddenly he sees an old man. So old, so tired. When Five opens his arms, ever so hesitantly, Klaus knows that this man is trusting him with everything. He’s pretty sure they are both crying this time, as he accepts the greatest honor of his life.

When Claire graduates high school, Allison cries. She tries to hide it from her daughter, but Claire knows when her mother is sad. Eventually, Allison bursts. Guilt from their past has overwhelmed her. "I didn’t spend enough time with you." She says. "Please, please forgive me." Claire is angry. "Of course you spent enough time with me," she yells and when Allison keeps crying, Claire turns to Klaus. "Show her Uncle Klaus," she says and Klaus doesn’t know how she knew, but he knows Claire is right.  
When they reach his room, Klaus pulls out the first picture he had ever put in the box. He hands it to Allison. "You light up around her." He says. And then, "Both of you smile differently when you’re together." Allison pulls her daughter in and they’re a weepy, sobbing, happy mess. Klaus replaces his box under his bed and smiles. The memories – the stories – have done their work.


End file.
